13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Let the Dead Bury the Dead
Let the Dead Bury the Dead is the thirteenth and final episode of the third season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Montgomery de la Cruz as the main suspect in Bryce Walker's murder along with the reveal of Bryce's killer. Synopsis Clay is released on bail, Ani puts a plan to exonerate him into action, and the truth about Bryce's murder finally comes to light. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Monty is in jail, and his dad visits him. His dad is angry at him, not for sexually assaulting someone but for doing it to a guy. Monty's dad asks him if he is gay, and Monty admits that he is. His dad tells him that he can expect to be severely beaten — or worse — because he is gay, but Monty responds, "At least none of them will be my dad." Monty's dad spits in Monty's face and leaves. Clay's mom tells Justin and Clay to keep a low profile while they continue to investigate the murder. Justin knows what can save Clay- something that Jessica told Ani a previous night. Ani gets called into the police station for questioning by Deputy Standall. Ani claims that she has a plan that will fix everything. Ani tells him that many people had motive to kill Bryce - but the key is who would have the guts to "take the gun and pull the trigger". She also explains what really happened at the spring fling dance, with Tyler and the potential shooter situation. Then, she tells the Deputy that Monty is the one who threatened and ultimately killed Bryce at the docks. In a flashback, Monty sees Winston taking yearbook photos and approaches him. He says sorry for beating him up. Winston invites Monty to his house to hook up and sleepover. They do. This is the same night that Bryce was killed, which proves Monty's innocence. In another flashback, we see the actual person who went to the dock was Alex. He went with Jessica to get what Bryce had to give her. Bryce gave Jessica a bloody tape. Jessica takes it and walks away, saying she has nothing else to say to him. He's still wounded and on the ground after Zach beat him up and will likely die if they don't do something to save him, he pleads them for help. Alex goes back to pick up Bryce to help him. Bryce, in pain, threatens to destroy Zach when he gets back. He even says that Jessica set him up to get attacked by Zach and everything is her fault. Alex, realizing that Bryce will never stop inflicting pain on others, decides to end it all. He walks him down to the edge of the dock and pushes Bryce into the water. Bryce drowns. Ani tells Deputy Standall this, except she replaces 'Alex and Jessica' by 'Monty'. The group all helped with putting up proof of Monty being the murderer, which they came up with after they found out Monty was dead. Charlie turns on Monty and plants the tape that Bryce gave Jessica in Monty's locker. Ani hints to Deputy Standall to look there for evidence. Deputy Standall seemingly already figured out that Alex is guilty. He recognized the tire tracks near the dock, Alex's limping and figured out that Alex bought steroids from Bryce. He wants to protect Alex and is fine with pinning it on Monty. Deputy Standall tells Ani that Monty died earlier that day. He was awaiting trial for Tyler's sexual assault in jail and someone killed him in prison. Ani tells the deputy, "Let the dead bury the dead." The case is closed. Deputy Standall burns the clothing that Alex wore on the dock. In a flashforward to Thanksgiving, we see the Jensens, Tony and his boyfriend Caleb, and Justin having dinner together. Tony Skypes with his family in Mexico and Justin asks for help with his drug problem. Meanwhile, Ani and Clay start dating officially. Tyler has a photography exhibition at Monet's of everyone who helped him the past year. Alex and Jessica make up at Monet's. Meanwhile, a fishing boat pulls one of Tyler's guns out of the river. Winston shows up outside Monet's and tells Ani that Monty was with him when Bryce was killed and that he didn't deserve to die like that. Jessica declares that they all finally deserve some "fucking happiness". Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Grace Saif as Ani Achola *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz Guest Starring *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Parminder Nagra as Priya Singh *Chelsea Alden as Mackenzie *Tyler Barnhardt as Charlie St. George *Raymond J. Barry as Harrison Chatham *Daeken Bluman as Winston Williams *RJ Brown as Caleb *Bryce Cass as Cyrus *Marcus DeAnda as Mr. de la Cruz *Hart Denton as Dean Holbrook *Alexander MacNicoll as Peter Standall *Nana Mensah as Amara Josephine Achola *Meredith Monroe as Carolyn Standall *Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Standall *Gary Perez as Arturo Padilla *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Casey Ford Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes